Work Ethics
by nashi-hime
Summary: Gin should know better than to talk back to Aizen. Shonen-ai.


"I don't want to hear another report like this again, do you understand? You are dismissed," Aizen said to the trembling arrancar. Of course, this constituted an average day in Las Noches, where weeping, hiding, and yelling were the norm.

"Whoa, that was kinda harsh, wasn't it Lord Aizen?" Gin said, emerging from the shadows. His signature grin caught in the artificial moonlight streaming in from the large windows behind Aizen's throne.

"Be quiet, Gin," Aizen answered, again harshly, as he rubbed his temples. He could feel a migraine starting, and didn't need anybody talking back to him, much less a subordinate.

"Or what?"

"Don't test me, Gin." Aizen narrowed his eyes at his younger associate.

"Come on, Lord Aizen, don't be so mean…" Gin said, walking over to Aizen and putting his finger to his lips. He was clearly pushing Aizen's buttons, but it didn't seem to faze his lord either way.

"I'm warning you, Gin…"

"What're ya gonna do, anyway?" Gin asked, his smile growing even wider.

"I think you know very well at this point what I do to those who test me…" Aizen said, his grin also widening.

"Wow, that's harsh, Lord Aizen, really harsh…but no, I won't stop…"

"Well, I'm sorry Gin…" Aizen rethought that. "Actually, I'm not, but now I'll have to punish you for your insolence…" Aizen said, grabbing the front of Gin's white coat and throwing him to his knees. The cold ground scraped Gin through his clothing, but that was the last thing on his mind. Aizen leaned over in his chair to get a better look at the once- Shinigami in front of him. Gin showed his eyes for the first time in a long time; looking up at Aizen with an icy-blue that reflected the cold morale that frequented Hueco Mundo.

Almost automatically, Gin opened his mouth to welcome Aizen's. To two temporarily indulged in each other, hearts beating and room spinning, before Gin removed his mouth from Aizen's. The room grew cold again, and the two felt more separate than they had before they'd begun.

"Who gave you the orders to pull away, Gin? I certainly don't remember my saying of anything, and you certainly would not be trying to disappoint me, right?" Aizen scolded Gin, holding his chin between two fingers tight enough to not only bruise, but to show the seriousness of his words. It was a strange form of affection, but Gin knew nothing else of his Lord Aizen.

"Never, Lord Aizen…" Gin whispered as the two began to kiss again. Once again, they were not at the head of Las Noches, with hundreds of Arrancars surrounding them at every moment, but instead we off in their own little world, one that would not hurt them as this one had.

As they continued to kiss in their supposed world of privacy, neither Gin nor Aizen noticed the two sets of eyes watching their every move.

…

"Wow, the rumors are true, aren't they Nnoitra?" a voice said, keeping it down so that the two of them would not be discovered. A pink-haired man watched intently through a crack in the throne-room door knowing that if he had gotten caught there would be Hell to pay (not that he hadn't been there already.) He continued to smile at both the scene and his own voyeuristic tendencies.

"Whut, about Gin bein' gay? I coulda guessed that…" the other man said. He leaned up against the wall, waiting for his shorted companion to finish.

"No, about Lord Aizen being a good kisser. Maybe Lord Ichimaru will let me have a turn…"

"Wouldja stop acting like such a whore? Honestly, do you really think that Lord Aizen will let ya become an Espada if he knows you can't be taken seriously?" Nnoitra said, gathering his sword and beginning to walk away.

"Don't say that, Lord Nnoitra!" said Szayel, struggling to keep up with the taller man's long strides. "Especially not where they can hear you!" he looked around frantically for any other Arrancar that might have caught on to their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't drag me around anymore…" Nnoitra smirked, rubbing Szayel's head. Szayel accepted the strange gesture, and continued to follow Nnoitra to the battlefield. With all of the loitering that they did, hopefully Lady Oderschvank would be waiting for them…

……….

Fanfiction of July, seventeen!

Rewritten from original that was posted here. (And thank god, it was hands down the worst fanfic I've ever read, much less written…)


End file.
